Quest For Camelot
by AquaBurst
Summary: The animated version of Quest For Camelot is going to be an inuyasha one now.The adventure to save Camelot.R&R. IK,SM. Rating might change.


Quest For Camelot

Chapter1

The Beginning

Once long ago, there were two little girls around the age of 5. One had raven black hair and dark brown eyes. Her name was Kagome. While her sister had brown hair and brown eyes. Her name was Sango. They had every thing going so well. Today their dad had to go to the castle. Their dad was a knight of the round table. So today they went for an outing towards the beach on their horses.

So soon after arriving at the beach, Kagome and Sango stood on their houses.

"Father," said Kagome and Sango in a union as they jumped off their horses. There father caught them and they went rolling down the sand hill.

"Must you go father?" asked Sango.

"I'm afraid I must Sango." Said her father.

"Father can you tell us why you became a knight?" asked Kagome.

"Kagome you herd it a thousand times," said her mother.

"It's ok dear. Well it was a war. Brother against brother and demon against humans," he said as he drew three septet circles in the soft sand. "There was no hope for the land except if one man could pull the sword named Excalibur from a stone would be king. Many tried and none prevailed. On the day you guys were born a boy named Arthur pulled the sword from the stone and he was that true king."

"Camelot," the girls said as they danced in circles.

"As a knight I took an oath to the king, and the circles represent our unity," said their dad.

They were soon on there houses going home.

"Dad look, the other nights are hear," said Sango

"I must go girls the knights have been summoned for a speicl day. I love you." said there dad.

"Were coming with you dad," said the girls.

"Yes when your old enough," he said as he roud off to the castle.

"Some day we will be nights just like dad," said Kagome.

A cuople days later there dad came to the castle. All the knights handed there hourses to a stable boy. Then they went to the meeting room with a huge round dark wood table they all sat in there. Mr. Hishigary (Is that howyou spellKagome's last name? Sorry.It is theredad) sat on the right hand side of King Athur.

As they started one man was be rude. His name Naraku. Long black hair pulled into a pony tail and eyes the color red that could kill any one that looked into them. He started saying that he sould have more land than every one else.

"The king will dicied on who gets what amount of land," said Mr. Hishigary.

"Then I vote for a new king and I chose me," said Naraku.

"I will not serve a false king," said Mr. Hishigary.

"Then you will serve a dead one," yelled Naraku as he got on to the table. Kag's and San's dad got up to defend with the others fallowing. They were not able to hold them back, but the kings sword nocked him off the table.

"One day that sword will be mine," Naraku vowed as he ran out of the room. Then every one looked to the ground and saw a horrible sight.

There was snow on the ground at the Hishigary house. Mrs. Hishigary was sweaping the stairs and the girls were practicing to be knights by noking over snowmen they made. Kagome and Sango hit the same snowman and knocted it over.

"Yah!" scraemed the girls. Then they saw the knights coming. "Mother the knights are back," said Sango. They got off there horses and went down the middle of the two lines of nights. None of them had a smile on there faces. They would only look at them with sadness then look away. The girls had a smile on there faces till they reaced the back and saw an ox pulling a cart with a body on it. They looked at it terrified.

"No," is what they said.

Their father was placed in a stone coffin placed on the edge of a clift near the sea.

"He died trying to save my life. You and your daughters are always open to you Hishigary," said Athur.

"Hishigary was my most trusted, and my daer friend," said Athur as he lifted his sword and so did the other knights.

Kagomeand Sango went up to the stone coffin and both traced the mark of unity. Then slowly left down the hill. They walked to the horses and hugged them then looked in to a small pool near by. A tear ran down both of there faces and the pool changed to how they are 10. Then the wind blows and they show up as 18.

They start singing this song while going around there home.

_**If you were with us now  
We'd find myself in you  
If you were with us now  
Your the only one who knew  
All the things we planned to do**_

We want to live our life  
The way you said we would  
With courage as our light  
Fighting for what's right  
Like you made us believe we could

And we will fly on our father's wings  
To places we have never been  
There is so much we've never seen  
And we can feel his heartbeat still  
And we will do great things  
On our father's wings

This world we'll never see  
Our dreams that just won't be  
This horse's stride  
with one days ride  
Will have covered more  
distance than us

But we will fly on our father's wings  
To places we have never been  
There is so much we've never seen  
And we can feel his heartbeat still  
And we will do great things  
On our father's wings

Someday with his spirit to guide us  
And his memory beside us  
We will be free to

Fly on our father's wings  
To places we have never been  
There is so much we've never seen  
And we can feel his heartbeat still  
And we will do great things  
On our father's wings  
On our father's wings 

As they finished they went to their mother and hugged her and went in side.


End file.
